Phareg
Phareg is a being that is first encountered in the Tower in Ordina (undermost layer) during the The Ordina Ordeal Story Quest and is the primary antagonist. Although he first appears in the Tower in Ordina, Phareg is the mysterious voice heard after defeating Acritus during the Lost in The Cave Story Quest and Vexitaurus during the Through the Canyon Story Quest. Bio During The Ordina Ordeal Quest, Phareg first encounters the player while both are searching for the relic hidden within the tower, known as the Arca Kaive. After encountering the player, Phareg decides to kill them, but is stopped from doing so by the timely intervention by Vitt. Believing Vitt and the player will not leave alive, Phareg reveals his name and that he is a swordsman of Arca. With the Arca Kaive supposedly gone and with Vitt and the player in his way, Phareg summons Divitile to deal with the two. Phareg is not seen again until the Fate of the Relic Story Quest. After delivering the Arca Kaive to Morris in the Adelbard Sewers, a cutscene reveals that Phareg is the one attacking the scientists. A confrontation between the two results in Morris disappearing. After Yugue sends the player back into the sewers in search of Morris, the Save the Scientist Story Quest, Phareg is shown to have cornered him in a lower level of the sewers. Still after the Arca Kaive, Phareg attacks the player, but is surprised by the difference in strength since their meeting the Tower in Ordina. After a battle with the player, Phareg appears unfazed, but is called off by an unknown being. The player will once again meet Phareg on top of the Soveldad Fortress during the final quest of the chapter 6 of the story for what seems to be his final battle, when his last form is defeated, he will tell his last words to his lord Aero ((JP Version:「アーロ様……申し訳…ありま……せん…… ; ……ゼレス……後は……頼……」Lord Aero, i'm sorry... I'll leave the rest of celes to you) (EN Version: Lord Aero... please forgive me...)) before disappearing. Phareg's intentions are not yet fully known nor is it known if he is a monster. Although he calls himself a Caelum monster while speaking to the player and Morris, Morris reveals that the armor he wears may be a wearable machina armor. Further proof that he is not a monster can be taken from his conversation with Vitt when he calls himself a "swordsman of Arca". While he may not be a monster, he has the ability to control some monsters, calling them Miresses, through unknown means. Phareg appears to not be working by himself as during both The Ordina Ordeal and Save the Scientist Quests, he seen talking to someone of higher authority. Location *Torrencia Cave *Lafi Canyon *Tower in Ordina *Sewer *Sewer Deep Level *Soveldad Fortress (rooftop) Statistics First time 2014-11-20_10.34.14.jpg 2014-11-20_10.35.24.jpg 2014-11-20_10.37.01.jpg Second time(Sewer) 1st time 2nd time 2014-06-05 10.01.00.jpg|Phareg 2014-06-05 09.50.04.jpg|Phareg 2014-06-05 10.00.10.jpg|Phareg Attacks *''Direct Charge'' - 6 hit melee attack *''Roundhouse Kick'' - Zoned melee attack *''Light Beam'' - Powerful magic attack Third time (Soveldad Fortress) *'1st form' ---- 2014-06-27_09.07.12.jpg|Phareg 2014-06-27_09.07.22.jpg|Phareg 2014-06-27 09.07.33.jpg|Phareg 2014-06-27 09.07.59.jpg|Phareg Attacks *''Dazzle Storm (Charge 1)'' - Strong mass magic attack, removes effects from Phareg *''Hell Charge'' - Physical attack *''Dimensional Sword'' - 2-hit attack, can Petrify *'2nd form' ---- 2014-06-27 09.10.04.jpg|Over Phareg Over phareg 2.jpg|Over Phareg 2014-05-30_16.10.47.jpg|Over Phareg The final form is resistant against status change, but petrify/paralyze is very effective against it, a knight with bash skill is a good way to get rid of it. Attacks *''Not translated'' (Charge 1) - Strong magic attack *''Not translated'' - Strong physical attack, can Poison *''Not translated'' - Mass attack, can Petrify *''Not translated'' - Heals himself, removes effects Drops *Deca-Medelita *Deca-Spirita *Dikol Fruit *Amethyst Gem * Machina Bearing Related quests *Lost in The Cave *Through the Canyon *The Ordina Ordeal *Fate of the Relic *Save the Scientist *Cover the Shelling (Story quest 6-4) Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Caelum